Sombras En El Alma
by DianaMacaroni
Summary: "Se dice que la sangre es mas espesa que el agua, nos define, nos une, nos maldice." Barnabas pudo salvar a Victoria de un trágico destino, ahora se envolverán en una serie de sucesos inimaginables. La familia es la verdadera riqueza, pero también, el objetivo.
1. Chapter 1

SOMBRAS EN EL ALMA

Él no estaba dispuesto a que se alejara de ella; al verla que estaba a punto de caer sobre el Risco de la Viuda, los recuerdos del pasado los sentía como una vorágine de sentimientos. No quería perderla de la misma manera que perdió a Josette; aun recordaba cuando cayó al vacío y el, tratando de salvarla cayo a su maldición.

En el poco tiempo que se conocían, Victoria se había vuelto importante en su vida, no podía olvidar sus ojos y aquel momento en el cual ambos confesaron sus sentimientos; de esta manera empezaron a compartir muchos momentos juntos, esa forma de sentirse pequeño y grande a la vez.

Lamentaba el hecho que había sucedido hace casi dos siglos; esa bruja, Angelique, ya había pagado por sus crímenes, pero ahora Barnabas seguía siendo un vampiro y lo había hecho sufrir privándole de su libertad y felicidad.

Pero no era tiempo de recordar el pasado, tenía que salvarla.

-Victoria, creí que te había perdido

-Me has perdido Barnabas, yo vivo en la luz y tú en las sombras, me hare vieja y moriré y tu vivirás para siempre.

-Hallaremos una manera amor mío

-Solo hay una manera

-No.… no te veré sufrir como sufro yo, jamás.

Y antes de que el pudiera tomarla, cayó al vacío.

-Victoria, no

Sin pensarlo se arrojó y pensó en una manera de salvarla, estaba decidido y sin más demora tomo su cuello y poso sus colmillos en esa zona mientras caían sobre la roca.

Las pequeñas mareas los golpeaban. Barnabas esperaba a que su amada reaccionara y de repente vio como sus ojos abrían de par en par y alrededor de ellos se tornaban en un color negro, era realmente preciosa.

Él estaba expectante cuando hablo por primera vez.

-Josette

La había recuperado, su felicidad incrementaba de un momento a otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

*Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton*

Majestuosa, incomparable, no existía forma de describirlo. Los mejores artistas se habían dedicado física y mentalmente en su labor; varios de ellos perdiendo sus extremidades para poder cimentar aquel lugar. Quince años pasaron para que Collinwood terminara de edificarse; Ahora solo formaba parte de sus recuerdos. Los bomberos ya casi terminaban de apagar el sofocante fuego y solo quedaban cenizas y escombros; era trágico ver como el hogar de los Collins yacía en la nada.

-Mama ahora que vamos a hacer, estamos en la ruina

-Carolyn por favor no digas eso, en cuanto Barnabas regrese veremos qué podemos hacer, mientras buscaremos un hotel.

-Tía Elizabeth ahora todo el pueblo nos cree asesinos y nos odian-inquirió David

-Pues no sé qué decirte cariño, lo que sé es que tengo que protegerlos a ambos, Willie ¿el chevy aun funciona?

-Esta algo estropeado pero creo que nos servirá para llegar algo cerca del centro de la ciudad-bacilo el alcohólico intendente.

-Excelente llama a la Sra. Johnson y todos suban al auto, ahora quiero saber dónde están esos jóvenes-Elizabeth ya estaba preocupada por los vampiros.

-Le dije a mi Tío Barnabas que Vicky estaba en el Risco de la Viuda-menciono Davis sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces iremos allá-concluyo la matriarca.

Era exquisito sentir la brisa del mar en sus rostros mientras caminaban para regresar a casa; La tenue luz de luna iluminaba sus pasos y mano a mano compartían la experiencia anteriormente pasada.

-Victoria creo que...

-Se lo que tratas de decir Barnabas

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, ahora que ambos somos vampiros nuestra propia naturaleza buscara saciarse de la sed que nos agobiara y en cualquier momento asesinaremos a personas inocentes.

-Eso lo tengo claro y la verdad me pongo a pensar en este tipo de acciones, lo cual no me agrada en absoluto

-Pero como podríamos cambiar este nuevo estilo de vida, ¿la Doctora Hoffman no estaba ayudándote con esas transfusiones de sangre para hacerte mortal?

-Existe una larga historia acerca de ella querida, pero no meo en condiciones para poder explicártelo.

Victoria noto una reacción no muy elocuente en su voz, ella trato de profundizar y sacar toda la verdad.

-Barnabas, ¿hay algo que me estas ocultando?

-No-respondió con frialdad.

-Quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo, no debería de existir secretos entre nosotros-sus ojos destilaban un brillo distinto.

Barnabas suspiro. No es que no le tuviera confianza simplemente tenia temor al ver su reacción cuando le mencionara que el la asesino, pero tenía propias razones a su favor.

-Cariño mío, temo que la doctora-tomo un poco de aire y finalmente lo dijo-está muerta.

Victoria paro en seco.

-¿Cómo que está muerta? No comprendo

-Yo eh-titubeo un poco unos segundos-Victoria quiero que escuches con cuidado. Recién que llegue a Collinwood conocí a la doctora, y me pareció esplendido que en estos tiempos a las mujeres se les dé la oportunidad de realizarse en los deseos de su corazón; Elizabeth menciono que era psiquiatra y que ayudaba al Señorito David a superar la pérdida de su madre. En una ocasión me llevo a su oficina y mediante la hipnosis pudo descubrir que yo era o más bien que soy un vampiro de más de doscientos años.

-De acuerdo continua-La bella institutriz ponía mucha atención a sus palabras sin quitarle la vista.

-Entonces ella me propuso realizar esas transfusiones para que de esta manera probáramos si podría volver a ser humano.

-¿Y entonces que más paso Barnabas?

-El día después del happening me encontraba dichoso al saber que tú y yo compartíamos los mismos sentimientos, entonces mi deseo de ser un mortal incremento más y fui en busca de la doctora para que este proyecto tomara más velocidad, pero al entrar a su oficina quede perplejo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, mi querida Victoria, ella estaba usando mi sangre para hacerse inmortal; Estaba furioso por supuesto y lo que hice fue matarla, no tenía opción.

Victoria abrió la boca de sorpresa en cuanto escucho esto y se sentó sobre una roca.

-¿Pero cómo pudiste haber hecho eso? ¿Acaso no lo pensaste dos veces?-De verdad estaba impactada.

-Cariño mío ¿qué más querías que hiciera? Mi familia puso su confianza en sus manos y ella la deshecho sin piedad-dicho esto sus facciones se tornaron duras pero delicadas como una autentica obra de Miguel Ángel.

La vampiresa tomo su rostro para observarlo fijamente.

-La venganza no es el único camino Barnabas, mira entiendo que lo hizo estuvo mal pero debiste pensar en las consecuencias, ¿Cómo se lo explicaras a Elizabeth?

Barnabas se apartó de ella y con una mirada fría le respondió.

-Ella no tiene por qué enterarse-Explico indiferente.

Victoria se sorprendió por la actitud del longevo vampiro, no esperaba que la tratara de ese modo.

-No tienes que ser tan duro conmigo- Respondió en defensa, dicho esto se alejó a paso rápido con la leve arena bajo sus pies.

El hombre de blanca piel suspiró; tal vez ella tenia razón pero no podía permitir que la familia se enterara de este asesinato, a pesar de esto siguió a su amada.

-Victoria, Victoria- Barnabas gritaba su nombre mientras caminaba entre los pequeños arbustos que encontraba a su paso hasta que finalmente la encontró. Se veía tan bella y frágil pero era sumamente fuerte tanto que olvido por completo su enojo y corrió a su alcance.

-Querida sé que mi actitud no fue la correcta hace unos momentos y quiero que me perdones, no fue mi intención yo…

-No te disculpes, preferiría que hablaras con la verdad a partir de ahora y que hagas saber esto a todos.

-Lo hare además de igual manera, ya eres parte de la familia- Dicho esto le dedico una cálida sonrisa y le ofreció su brazo para continuar caminando por la solitaria carretera.

Aquí el segundo capítulo, este es mi primer fic y espero sea de su agrado. No llevo ni un review pero aun no pierdo la esperanza en que alguien lo lea. El capítulo 3 está en proceso por si alguien sigue la historia.


End file.
